


Black Hearted

by astraplain



Series: Spun Sugar and Steel [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Sugar has an unusual problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kurtoberfest 2015 prompt: cursed or haunted object

“It’s haunted!” Sugar insisted, shoving the bright pink bra at Kurt who took it only to avoid having it hit him in the face.

“You designed it,” Kurt pointed out as reasonably as he could while standing in the front window of Spun Sugar and Steel. He was half-owner of this successful little boutique, but very few people were aware of that fact. To them, and the public at large, this was Sugar’s store. Word of mouth had helped it build a reputation for quirky and unique clothing at reasonable prices.

“It was your fabric,” Sugar retorted. “That bolt you didn’t remember ordering.”

“I didn’t order it,” Kurt insisted before sighing and changing tracks. “You were supposed to send it back.”

“I couldn’t,” Sugar told him with an impatient toss of the head. “I’d already used it.”

Kurt sighed heavily and counted silently to ten. He knew arguing with Sugar was pointless. She was smart and funny in her own way, but she could also be temperamental and obstinate. Better to focus on the so-called haunted bra and sort the rest out later.

“What makes you think it’s haunted?” Kurt asked, moving away from the front window as he inspected the garment. It was a simple lace-free bra in fabric that was soft and appropriately stretchy. The cups were bright pink with the straps and band in a pink and white stripe. Instead of a bow between the cups there was a black heart-shaped charm.

“When I wear it,” Sugar leaned in to confide, “my boobs get bigger.”

“Bigger?” Kurt blinked. Wasn’t that the point of some types of bras? Although this didn’t have the usual padding for that purpose, it could be the way the bra was constructed. “Did you not want that?”

“No!” Sugar shrieked before she backed of a little and said, “Well sometimes. But not like…” she pointed accusingly at the bra. “That!”

Kurt sighed and thought about Adam waiting at home with a pot of homemade soup. He’d been looking forward to a quiet evening.

“Try it on and you’ll see,” Sugar insisted. Kurt took a wary step back, thankful that there were no customers in the store at the moment.

“Why don’t you show me?” Kurt suggested, using the ‘reasonable’ voice he’d perfected while living with Rachel. Sugar glared at him, then the bra, then him again before letting out an irritated huff, snatching the garment and stomping off to the changing room.

“See?” She demanded, returning to his side wearing the bra without her shirt. Kurt felt himself blushing as he started at her chest. Her skin was a little red but he didn’t notice any difference in size. When he didn’t respond quickly enough, Sugar stepped forward and shoved out her chest. “See? It’s haunted!”

“What else did you make from that fabric?” Kurt asked, sliding backwards but trying not to be obvious about it.

“More bras. Panties. They’re over there.” Indeed they were, in all their blinding pinkness. Kurt rubbed his temple and thought about Adam.

“Are any of the others haunted?” Kurt took Sugar’s arm gently and led her to that display which was, thankfully, near the back of the store, well away from the large front window.

“I wore the test model of the panties yesterday and didn’t notice anything but today…” Tears welled in Sugar’s eyes as she tugged at the bra. Kurt pulled her into an embrace and hoped that would stop her from undressing right in front of him. As he held her, he felt something hard pressing against his chest.

“The decoration, the black charm. Where did you get it?” Kurt asked.

“Isn’t it great?” Sugar enthused, finally stepping back. She touched the charm and shivered a little so Kurt reached out for the nearest rack and pulled a shirt from its hanger, draping it over her shoulders. “The Black Magic Emporium had them on clearance. I bought a whole box.”

“Can I see it?”

“Sure.” Sugar bounded off.

“Why don’t you change while you’re back there,” Kurt called. “So we can examine the haunted bra.”

Why, Kurt wondered while he waited, did he get more absurd lines in his real life than he ever did while acting?

“Here it is,” Sugar announced when she returned with the box and bra in hand. Thankfully she was fully dressed again.

“Black hearts. Send a very special message to your ex.” Kurt read the rest of the box in silence, then handed it back to Sugar. “You need to read this.” Sugar rolled her eyes at him but complied.

“Oh,” she said when she finished reading. “So… it’s not haunted.” She sounded disappointed.

“No, just itchy.” Kurt gestured vaguely at Sugar’s chest. “Your skin is red.”

“I thought I forgot my moisturizer,” Sugar confessed. She looked down at the nearly empty box of charms coated with itching powder.

“I guess I can’t sell them like that. All itchy and everything.” Sugar waved toward the rack of new bras all sporting the black charm.

“Not a good idea,” Kurt agreed. He hated to think how much of a loss the store would take for this misadventure but Sugar didn’t seem worried.

“Oh don’t look like that. All gloomy. I’ve got the perfect solution.” She went over and gathered all the bras and panties and shoved them into one of their large shopping bags, putting the box of charms on top. “Tomorrow morning I’m taking these to The Black Magic Emporium. Spun Sugar and Steel is about to have their first joint venture.” She let out a little squeal of excitement and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. Knowing Sugar, she’d probably manage to make a good profit off of her latest mistake.

Two weeks later the owner of the Magic Emporium called to order another two dozen of their Black-Hearted Baby bra and panty sets. Kurt managed to restrain his amusement (and unease) until he’d finished the call.

::end::


End file.
